


Strawberry Short Cake

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	Strawberry Short Cake

It was strange, every time I got out of the shower Levi would always be there, right outside the door, I don't know why he was there to begin with, but he would always pin me to the wall, pressing his body to mine he would bury his nose into my neck and inhale.

"Geez Levi are you picking up habits from Mike now?" I asked, he chuckled deeply nipping my neck lightly electing a squeak from my glossy pink lips "No, I just enjoy the scent of your soaps." he purr's moving his face closer to my own, his hands rested on my hips, "You make them, right?" he bites the shell of my ear. "L-Levi, please stop, what if someone sees?" my voice trembled slightly, this is different then what he usually does, he usually just sniffs me like Mike would. Levi's hands crawl up my sides to my shoulders, he moves his head back hands finally stopping, one on my neck the other on my shoulder. "Then we can move this to my room if you like Squad Leader [L/N]" he smirked a glint of Lust flashed in his steel blue eyes.

Levi tugged me along the corridors to his private chambers, he locks the door behind us as we enter, "Now then my Strawberry Short Cake" Levi advanced on me, 'Strawberry Short Cake?! What the hell??!' I thought to myself, "Who are you calling a short cake?" Levi chuckled "You, of course [F/N]" his eyes watch my own [E/C] ones "your soaps are strawberries right? and your quite short yourself" While Levi was talking he managed to back me into his bed, 'dammit what is he planning' I shivered at his touch again, pushing me into his bed he crawled over me. "I want to know how you taste [F/N]" I flushed a deep crimson. Levi bent down grabbing a had full of my [H/C] Hair pulling it back and started nipping at the exposed flesh of my neck and collar that my silk nightgown didn't cover, He moved lower to bite and suck on my clavicle electing moans from my soft lips.

"I'll get you to scream my name tonight my delicious little treat" Levi chuckled in a husky voice capturing my lips with his own rough ones, biting my bottom lip he took over my wet cavern, electing more moans from me, he nipped and sucked on my tongue. I ran my hands over his chest to his shoulders to wrap around his neck, I spread my legs some to accommodate him. Levi pressed himself into my lower regions, grinding his hips into mine. I pulled away from the kiss moaning, my back arched into him "Nngh Le-Levi" I panted slightly. 

"Turned on so easy?" he chuckled "This is going to be fun then, maybe I'll torture you a little, but not to much, I don't need to torture myself now do I" Levi removed his white button down top, I blushed at the sight of his toned and tight chest, I reached out to touch him, but Levi stopped me by pinning my hands above my head, "Leave them there, Understood?" he growled. I nodded and whined. 'But I really wanna touch him' I moved slightly and earned a harsh slap to the thigh, "Ahhnn" I screamed and moaned at the same time. Levi chuckled darkly "Oh? You liked that? Want some more? Or are you going to be a good girl and sit still for me?" I trembled under him, Levi moved back a bit from me, his hands resting on my thighs as he slowly dragged them up my body, pulling my nightgown with them, I lifted my hips to allow him to fully remove the cloth from under me, He pulled it over my head tossing it to a corner of the room. 

Levi Smirked at the sight before him, I lay clad in nothing but cotton panties, my body shivered from the cold and anticipation. He moved back to my body, his hands capturing my breast, he twisted and pulled my nipples as I whimpered beneath him. One of his hands left my breast to run down to my panties he gently rubbed my clit through them, his lips capturing the nipple his had left, His fingers working my lower lips drove me insane "Ahh nn" I moaned, "L-Levi m-more" my hips jolted up trying to get more of that sweet friction. He pulled away.

"Nn Don't stop" I whimpered, Levi smirked moving back on the bed he spread my legs open more, his hands came back up to my hips, fingers hooking into the waist band of my panties he dragged them down my thighs and off my ankles, he slingshot them across the room bending over me once again, this time his head was seen between my thighs, I moaned waiting and expecting him to touch my now dripping core.

Finally he moved to that aching zone his tongue came out to gently caress my clit like his finger had before, I couldn't take it anymore my hands jolted down lacing into his raven locks, my back arched off the mattress a loud moan escaped my lips. His mouth left my lower regions as he chuckled "Enjoying this now are we my little Strawberry?" his fingers caressed me, one slipping into my wet folds rubbing my insides in a come hither motion.

"Ahh L-Leviiii haaa" my body trembled, he added another finger stretching me in a scissor motion, "Ahh m-more" Levi's fingers worked faster his tongue returning to my clit, licking, sucking, and biting it, I could feel the heat building in my stomach, I was so close, right on the edge. Suddenly Levi stopped, I screamed in aggravation, "Wh-why'd you stop!? I was so close!" I panted and whined, Levi sat up licking my juices off his fingers. 

"It's no fun if your the only one getting pleasure." he grinned moving back over my body, this time I ran my hands over his muscles "Then lets get you worked up and see how you like it" I smirked reaching for his belt, Levi grabbed my hands again stopping me half way. 

"Ah ah, I didn't say you can touch me there." Levi smirked taking both my hands into one of his, his free hand reached down unbuckling his own belt removing it, he wrapped the leather object around my wrists making sure they stay together nice and tight. "There, now you wont be able to move them" I pouted and groaned in aggravation. Levi's hands went back down to his pants he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, he groaned in relief. Reaching into his pants he removed his throbbing stiff manhood and gave it a few pumps. I blushed at the size, 'He's huge for such a small guy' I thought to myself.

"What? Thought I'd be smaller?" he grinned grabbing my bound wrists pulling me to my knees, "Big things come in small packages, Now lets see how much this cock of mine can make you scream, bend over for me" he purred in my ear lightly licking the shell as he moved back pushing me forward, Levi positioned himself behind my form. I leaned forward onto the bed, my plump ass high in the air, I rested down onto my elbows slowly sliding forward more my ass raising higher, I could feel Levi's thick hot throbbing cock on my thigh. 

"It may hurt a little but bare with it" he placed his member at the entrance to my dripping core, slowly pushing the tip in, I winced slightly, "Ahh" Levi rubbed my back as he pushed in more, taking it slow till half was in, he snapped his hips forward in one swift motion he was buried deep inside me I screamed at the sudden intrusion and slight burning pain. "Ahh it h-hurts" Levi leaned over my back kissing between my shoulder blades, "it'll feel better, now relax, and stop being so tense" he held himself up by one arm at the side of my head, his other rubbing calming circles on my hip. 

"Nnn you, you can try moving now" I moaned out slightly as I readjusted, spreading my legs more. Levi pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in, setting a strong Hard pace, "Ahh L-Lev-Levi" I moaned being pushed forward by every thrust he made, sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard in the room joining with my load moans and scream of ecstasy and Levi's name.

Levi pushed me onto my side throwing one of my legs over his shoulder, he thrusted harder and deeper, "Ahh, god Levi! YES!" I screamed. Levi readjusted his hips thrusting, hitting a bundle of nerves inside me, everything flashed white, my screams died in my throat at the extreme pleasure I felt. "T-There! Do it again!" Levi obliged Hitting the same spot over and over again, I could feel the familiar heat in my abdomen again, "Levi, Ahh I-I'm Ahh" He kept thrusting faster and sloppier, "Cum for me then [Y/N]!" screaming in pleasure I rolled my hips with his thrusts cumming onto his throbbing cock "So Fucking Tight!" he groaned, his hips slamming into mine he came with a groan of my name, Levi's hips continued to slowly thrust into me riding out the orgasm. 

Panting he pulled out of me letting my leg down, he replaced himself into his pants zipping them again, I was exhausted and sweaty, thanks to Levi I'll have to bathe all over again, but I didn't have the energy to bathe again tonight, 'I don't think I'll be able to get back to my own room' I thought, Levi brought me out of my thoughts by taking his belt off my wrists. "You might bruise" he chuckled picking me up to set me properly on his bed he pulled the covers over me. 

"Lets get some sleep, shall we?" Levi pulled me into his chest cuddling up together we fell into a peaceful slumber. 

(( BONUS ))

The following morning I was sore all over, sitting up I noticed Levi was still sleeping, "Such a cute face" I blushed as I ogled over his peaceful sleeping face. Levi stirred not to long after, his beautiful steely blue orbs met my [E/C] ones, I blushed more looking away from him.

"Well a fine good morning to you too, Brat" he sat up getting out of bed. "ughh I fucking smell like shit" he commented walking over to his closet he grabbed some clothes and walked back over to the bed, "Get up we're going to shower." he gave me a harsh look staring at my matted up [H/C] hair in a messy bed head.

"But I don't have any clothes in here Levi" I gave him a stern look right back.  
"Dumb ass put your nightgown on and we'll go to your room" he grabbed my nightgown off the floor and threw it at me. Catching it I put it on, Levi grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to my room, slamming the door shut, surely waking up Mike, who's room was next to my own.

Levi left me standing in the middle of my room as he walked into my bathroom starting the bath, the delicious scent of strawberries filled the room. "your using my soaps?!"  
Levi walked back into the room stark naked, "WE are using your soaps, now take that filthy shit off and get in here." Levi went back into my bathroom, slight sounds of splashing water signaled that he got into the tub. Pouting I walked towards my bathroom removing my dress and joining Levi in the indulgence of my own bathroom.

'Why Do I always use the public showers? . . Oh right, they're closer then my room, after training I just go there. Well now I have a reason not to use them anymore, I can simply bathe with Levi'

After our bath Levi and myself went our own ways, I went to my squad to run drills and Levi went to catch a late breakfast. 

Mike sat next to Levi in the Dinning hall across from Erwin, Leaning closer to Levi, Mike sniffed the air around him, Levi scowled at him "The fuck you want?" Mike grinned "I heard noises from [Y/N] room earlier, and you smell like her soaps, did you two do something in the bath?" Levi glared at the man obviously pissed "Stay the hell away from my Strawberry Short Cake, and" Levi smirked "You'll be hearing more then that little bit of noise she made earlier more often" Mike's smirk fell from his face leaving slight shock behind, Erwin stared at Levi, a fork half way to his mouth, food falling back to his plate, and he Laughed.

Levi stood and left the men behind, heading back to his office.


End file.
